Hell Hath No Fury
by yurianimeotaku
Summary: A dark tale of love and revenge. Completely AU. ShoujoAi. Yuri. ShizNat. Chie&Aoi. WARNING: This three chapter one-shot is rated 'M' for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: **Sunrise owns My-HiME and its characters. I own this twisted tale of love and revenge.

**A/N: **This is a three chapter one-shot from the dark depths of my evil hentai mind.

* * *

**Hell Hath No Fury**

_"I am sorry. I am in love with another woman."_

Those were Shizuru's last words to me. It's been three long agonizing months! I hear them in my waking hours. I hear them in my sleep.

* * *

I met Fujino Shizuru in English class our first year at University, when we were randomly paired for Language Lab. Until that day, I never took notice of other women. Why would I? I had been contently dating Arika since my second year in high school, so other women were a blur. I thought I was happy with Arika, but three months after meeting Shizuru, I broke up with Arika using Shizuru's exact words to me. 

"Everyone will need a partner for Language Lab, so rather than incite pandemonium, I am assigning partners," Higa-sensei announced as everyone settled in the first day of class. She began to read out the partnered names, "Abe and Yuki, Daigo and Youka, Fujino and Kuga…"

When I heard my name, I looked up from fiddling with my palmtop computer and scanned the class. I didn't notice anyone looking around, so I went back to fiddling. In my head, I figured out Higa-sensei's 'partnering system.' She started by pairing the student at the top of the class roster with the student at the bottom, working her way to the middle. This realization made me chuckle.

"Did you find something amusing on your computer?" inquired a sweet voice to my right.

"Nani?" I asked startled.

"Ano, you chuckled just now."

"Oh, that…I just figured out Higa-sensei's 'partnering system' and its simplicity made me chuckle," I smiled and responded to the woman sitting to my right.

"I am Fujino Shizuru, your partner for Language Lab."

"I'm Kuga Natsuki," I responded, wondering how she knew who I was.

"I saw you look up when your name was called," Shizuru shyly answered my unasked question.

We spent the remainder of the class focused on Higa-sensei's lecture. After class, Shizuru lingered while I packed up my book bag. Higa-sensei didn't assign any Language Lab exercises this class, so I had next class free.

"Since we do not have any Language Lab exercises, would you like to have tea with me?" Shizuru asked shyly.

"Huh?" I said, once again startled by her sweet voice.

"Tea?" she smiled brightly.

"Great!" I smiled back.

As we sat drinking our tea and getting to know one another, I smiled when I realized why Shizuru's voice rang sweetly in my ears. It was her melodic Kyoto-ben.

"Have you found something amusing?" Shizuru asked.

"Huh? Why'd you ask?" I responded, feeling a bit guilty for no reason.

"You are smiling _that_ way again."

"I'm sorry. I just realized you're from Kyoto," I answered sheepishly.

"What?"

"The way you speak, it gave you away. I've always had a soft spot for it, that's all," I answered honestly. My candor took me by surprise.

"Ara," Shizuru whispered shyly. I noticed she was blushing. "Are you from Tokyo?" she asked in reference to my academic Tokyo-ben.

"Actually, no," I responded sheepishly.

Shizuru gave me a puzzled look.

"How would you rank your English skills?" I asked, bringing our conversation back to neutral ground.

"I would say fair to good. My comprehension is better than speaking. How are your skills?" Shizuru responded in English with a noticeable Japanese accent.

"Excellent," I responded in clear English.

The shocked look on Shizuru's face made me chuckle.

"I was born here, but raised in America. We returned my first year of high school," I responded in clear English.

"Why are you taking English class?" Shizuru asked, returning to her familiar.

"Taking tests makes me nervous, so it was just easier to take the class," I continued in English.

I repeated my response in Japanese after seeing Shizuru's puzzled look.

"I understood you the first time," Shizuru responded curtly in English.

"Sorry, I thought…sorry," I replied sheepishly in English.

"I think we should pick one language and stick with it," Shizuru suggested in Japanese.

"You pick," I deferred in Japanese.

"English, since it will help me with class," Shizuru responded in English. "As long as my English does not annoy you," she added.

"English is fine…" I answered in English. "By the way, your English does NOT bother me, but…" I started.

"What?" Shizuru reverted to Japanese, genuinely concerned.

I remained silent for a bit before answering, buying me some time while I tried to decide if I should air my next thought.

"Would you mind speaking in Japanese every so often? I enjoy listening to your Kyoto-ben," I blurted out in Japanese, my common sense abandoning me.

Shizuru giggled and blushed. I sheepishly smiled, blushed, and looked at my lap. I hated to see our tea time end. We parted company and went our separate ways.

Being tri-lingual; I speak English, Japanese, and Spanish; switching between languages wasn't difficult for me, but Shizuru found it trying. We decided to speak English at University only. We also spoke English when we didn't want anyone else eavesdropping on us, which isn't difficult to do in Tokyo.

* * *

One month into life at University and I found myself spending all my free time with Shizuru, until Arika blew up over it. I TRIED to balance my free time between them, but I found it difficult. I was struggling with it, not due to the available amount of my free time, but because I wanted to spend more time with Shizuru than Arika. I found myself being short with Arika and knew I wasn't being fair to her. Shizuru also noticed the change in my demeanor. 

"Is something wrong?" Shizuru asked after we settled into our Language Lab seats.

"Huh?" I answered distracted.

"Did I do something?" she asked sheepishly.

"No, no. It's me. It's my problem. I'm sorry." I responded quickly.

"You_ have_ been acting strange lately."

"Yes, I know. I'm sorry. I've had a lot on my mind dealing with Arika," I blurted out without thinking.

"Arika?" Shizuru asked.

Up until now, I hadn't told Shizuru about Arika or my sexual orientation.

"Hai…" I cut myself short at the realization of what I just let slip out.

"Who is Arika? You never mentioned her before," Shizuru said sadly.

I silently cursed myself for being in this situation.

"We should start our exercises," I suggested, trying to change the subject.

"Ano, they can wait. Who is Arika?" Shizuru pressed.

I sat and stared at Shizuru…beautiful Shizuru. Her crimson eyes searching mine, asking for answers to questions I knew I shouldn't answer. I hemmed and hawed, trying to buy myself more time, but Shizuru was growing impatient. Common sense be damned, I decided to come out to my new best friend.

"Shizuru," I looked into her eyes, "I'm a 'bian' and Arika is my girlfriend from high school."

Shizuru sat staring at me. I watched as emotions crisscrossed her face. Her emotions were obviously in turmoil. After what felt like a lifetime, Shizuru finally spoke.

"I wish you would have told me this sooner," Shizuru began.

_'SHIT! I knew this would happen if I came out to her!'_ I cursed myself.

"It would have saved me the past few weeks of thinking I had done something wrong," she continued.

'_WHAT?'_ I thought.

"I knew about you from our first meeting, but I thought, no, hoped, you were single," Shizuru concluded sadly and looked down in her lap.

'_WHAT? Shizuru just came out to ME and confessed her feelings for ME?'_ I sat staring incredulously at her.

After I found my composure, I noticed Shizuru was crying. I took her hands in mine.

"Shizuru," I began.

She looked up at me with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry. I NEVER knew," I continued.

She smiled weakly, but the tears continued to roll down her cheeks.

"You're my very best friend and…" I concluded, thinking it best not to finish my thought.

Shizuru pulled out her handkerchief and wiped her eyes.

"You STILL wish to be my friend, even knowing…" she asked incredulous.

"Of course I do! I like you…a lot. I cherish your friendship and don't want to lose it. In fact this is what Arika and I have been arguing about all this time. I've wanted to spend more time with you than her…" I cut myself off, but not before my common sense abandoned me AGAIN.

Shizuru's face lit up like a Christmas tree. She lunged forward, wrapped her arms around my neck, and hugged me tightly. I scanned the Language Lab, but to my surprise, no one was looking. Shizuru and I got over the first hurdle in our friendship just fine.

* * *

One month later, against my better judgment, I finally introduced Shizuru to Arika. This idiotic decision resulted out of the constant pressure from Arika asking to meet my friend at University and Shizuru's incessant questions about Arika. I felt having tea with the two of them would be the least incendiary way to introduce the two most important women in my life…I was wrong. 

Shizuru was uncharacteristically late, so Arika and I were already seated when she arrived. Shizuru apologized profusely for being late.

"You're not _that_ late," I excused her tardiness.

"Hello," Shizuru gave a blanket greeting.

"Shizuru, this is my girlfriend Arika."

Shizuru stood, bowed, and sat back down, sizing up the child-like younger woman the entire time.

"Arika, this is my very good friend at University, Shizuru."

Arika stood, bowed, and sat back down, closer to me, obviously intimidated by the beautiful older woman.

"I understand you are still in high school?" Shizuru opened.

"Yes, I'm in my last year," Arika answered.

"What are your plans after graduation?" Shizuru continued.

"I've been accepted at University," Arika responded proudly and added, "I'll be moving in with Natsuki, once she finds us an apartment."

Upon hearing this, I nearly sprayed the tea in my mouth all over Shizuru, because this was news to me!

"NANI?" I asked incredulous and added, "WHEN did I agree to that?"

Arika slipped her arm through mine and squeezed, "Honey, don't you remember?"

"No, I don't," I replied sternly.

Arika dismissed me with a kiss on the cheek and a seductive, "I'll jog your memory later."

I blushed and returned to my tea. After realizing my bad manners, I called the waitress over to take Shizuru's order.

"What will be your field of study?" Shizuru continued after placing her order.

"Art," Arika answered and asked, "What is your field of study?"

"Environmental Science," Shizuru responded.

"She wants to develop an economical way to convert salt water into fresh water," I informed Arika.

I caught the look Arika shot me, but I didn't really care and brushed it off. Shizuru giggled at my bad behavior.

"Just because you're studying boring Computer Science…" Arika rolled her eyes and taunted me.

"Hey, it's not boring." I defended.

"Natsuki wants to find a way to use nanotechnology to cure today's incurable medical problems," Shizuru said while sipping her tea.

The shocked look on Arika's face confirmed to Shizuru exactly who knew me better. She smiled content with this new knowledge and the tension quickly dissipated. The remainder of the tea was spent on those two getting to know each other better. While they parted not exactly friends, they were at least now content with each other's place in my life.

* * *

I skidded into my desk, just seconds before Higa-sensei began class. She lowered her glasses and glared at me for my un-ladylike entrance. 

"Ano, where were you?" Shizuru leaned over and whispered.

"I had some business to attend to and it took longer than expected to resolve," I answered.

"Nani?" Shizuru responded to my cryptic reply.

"Perhaps Kuga-san and Fujino-san would like to share with the rest of the class?" Higa-sensei announced loudly.

Shizuru and I blushed, sheepishly looked down, and answered in unison, "No Higa-sensei."

After English class, as usual, Shizuru waited for me to get my stuff together so we could go to Language Lab together. On our way to Language Lab, Shizuru pulled me in a different direction.

"Shizuru, Language Lab is this way," I pointed in the opposite direction we were headed.

"Ara, I know. We are skipping Language Lab today," Shizuru answered cheerfully.

"What? Why?" I asked, concerned at Shizuru's impulsive behavior.

Shizuru didn't answer me. She just smiled and continued to pull me to a destination only she was privy to. When we left University grounds, I got nervous and once again asked Shizuru where she was taking me. Once again, she just smiled.

After several minutes of walking, we finally arrived at our destination. Shizuru took me to her family's restaurant! It is one of the oldest and most well respected restaurants in Japan.

"Hello?" Shizuru called out.

"Shizuru-chan," an old woman answered.

"Obaachan," Shizuru hugged the old woman and pulled me closer.

"Shizuru-chan, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in class?"

"Obaachan, I want you to meet my friend, Kuga Natsuki," Shizuru introduced me.

"Nice to meet you," I bowed.

"Kuga-san, it is nice to finally meet you. Shizuru has told us so much about you."

I blushed, "Thank you,"

I wondered just how much Shizuru told her family about me and if they knew about her sexual orientation.

"Obaachan, is okaasan here?" Shizuru asked.

"Hai. She's in the back."

Shizuru dragged me towards the back of the restaurant, "Mama, mama," she called out.

"Shizuru, what is all the yelling about?" responded a beautiful older woman as she wiped her hands on the small towel tucked into her waistband.

"Mama, this is Natsuki," Shizuru presented me to her mother.

"Hello Fujino-san," I bowed.

The beautiful older woman intensely looked me up and down. At that moment, my previous question was answered. The beautiful older woman was well aware of what resided in my heart for her daughter. After several agonizing minutes, she finally spoke.

"Nice to finally meet you Natsuki-chan," and bowed deeply.

I bowed back in response. She instructed us to return to the front of the restaurant and have something to eat. As we were heading back, I stopped Shizuru.

"WHY didn't you tell me you were bringing me to meet your family?"

"You would not have come," she answered gleefully.

I ended up missing three classes that day, but it was worth it. Shizuru's family was a joy to spend time with, just like her. Besides her grandmother and mother, I met her only sibling, her older sister, and her father. All the women in her family are beautiful, but in my opinion, Shizuru is the most beautiful.

After meeting Shizuru's family, I wrestled with the idea of introducing her to my family. It tormented me, because in our culture, you introduced only those you considered most important in your life, to your family. While I considered Shizuru one of the most important women in my life, I didn't want her to think I was leading her on either.

* * *

Arika already met my family and I met hers. Her family didn't approve of me and made it quite clear. This didn't bother me, because I didn't like them very much either. My family accepted me and Arika, although my mother felt we were too young to be settling down. Besides the family introduction matter, another more pressing matter weighed heavily on my mind and demanded resolution soon. 

"Come on, we're going to be late for the movie," Arika pulled my arm to get me to walk faster.

"Arika, MATTE!" I stopped, pulled my arm out of Arika's grasp, and entered the data into my palmtop computer.

"Can't you stop doing 'whatever' on that stupid thing for at least one day?" Arika impatiently stood next to me and implored.

"I figured out the solution to a problem I've been working on for weeks and want to enter it before I forget it," I answered.

"Whatever," Arika sighed deeply.

As I stood entering my new data in my palmtop computer, my mind wandered back to three days before.

* * *

"Why are you walking so slow?" Shizuru asked. 

"I need to enter new project data I just figured out," I answered as I stopped walking.

"Did you finally figure out the solution to that last problem?" Shizuru asked excitedly.

I looked incredulously at her, "Yes, I did," and continued to enter my data.

She wrapped her arms around my neck and hugged me tightly.

"That's wonderful! You have been wracking your brain for the past week trying to resolve that problem. I'm so happy for you."

Shizuru stood beside me while I entered the data, excitedly watching. Over tea, she asked me about the solution I entered into my palmtop computer.

* * *

As I finished entering the data into my palmtop computer, I glanced up at an impatient Arika, and discovered the solution to a different problem that I had been wracking my brain over. 

After the movie, I suggested Arika and I go somewhere for dessert. I knew if I suggested going for tea, she would have balked at the idea, so I chose something she would not refuse.

"Did you like the movie?" Arika asked.

"Did you?" I countered.

"Of course I did. I chose it," Arika answered proudly.

"I thought it was light and fluffy," I answered flatly.

"Just like this dessert," Arika dug into her dessert.

"More like our relationship," I mumbled.

"Nani?" she looked up from her dessert.

"Arika-chan, are you happy with me?"

"Yes, why?" she growled, knowing where this conversation was headed.

"Why? Why are you happy with me?"

"Because I love you," she answered defiantly.

"Do you really? Do you really love _me_? Or do you love the idea of being in a relationship?" I pressed.

"I love YOU!" she yelled and tears began rolling down her cheeks.

"Why do you love _me_? You don't share my passion for Computer Science. Your family doesn't approve of me and I don't like them. Lately, I've neglected you and treat you poorly." I countered evenly.

"I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you," she answered tearfully.

"Arika-chan, you're a very wonderful young woman. You deserve to be with someone who loves you just as much as you love them and someone who treats you well. I'm afraid I'm no longer that person. I'm sorry. I'm in love with another woman."

Arika sat silently looking down in her lap. She was visibly shaking. When I reached out and placed my hand on her arm, she violently stood up and locked her eyes with mine.

"You fucking bitch! Don't touch me!" she slapped me across the face hard and stormed out of the café.

I could taste blood and felt the sting on my cheek. I knew better than to chase after Arika, so I paid the check and went home.

* * *

The next morning, I looked into the mirror and winced when I saw my swollen lip. I got dressed and went to English class. 

"What happened to you?" Shizuru asked concerned after seeing my swollen lip.

"Nothing," I dismissed her question.

"It does not look like nothing. It looks like you had a disagreement with a hard object," she teased.

"Try a moving object," I joked.

Before Shizuru could respond, Higa-sensei started class.

After English class, Shizuru pressed me for more information on the way to Language Lab. I continually dismissed and ignored her questions. This session of Language Lab proved interesting, because Shizuru managed to continue her barrage of questions in context with our current Language Lab exercise. I continued to dismiss and ignore them.

After Language Lab, Shizuru stopped me from heading to my next class.

"Natsuki, I am through joking around. As your friend, I am asking you what happened to your lip." Shizuru looked at me dead serious.

I asked Shizuru to walk me with. She and I walked to the cafeteria. I bought us tea and found a semi-quiet place to sit and talk.

"I'm sorry for dismissing your questions," I began. "Arika gave me this swollen lip yesterday when she slapped me."

Shizuru was unable to hide her shock.

"I deserved it," I continued. "Hell, I deserved more, but thankfully she only slapped me."

"Why?" Shizuru managed.

"Why did I deserve more?" I asked. "I deserved more for breaking her heart."

"Ano, how did you break her heart?" Shizuru pressed.

"For the first time since she and I started seeing each other, I was truly honest about my feelings for her and told her," I looked down in my lap. "I'm afraid I may have been a bit too brutally honest. I should have ended it with her right after I realized my feelings for her changed. I told her I was in love with someone else."

I could feel Shizuru's eyes boring into the back of my head.

"How could I have broken that poor girl's heart like that?" I said out loud to no one in particular.

"Ara, how could you not have?" Shizuru said.

I finally allowed the tears to flow. They fell onto my lap and my body began to shake. Shizuru wrapped herself around my back and held me while I cried. After several minutes, I finally stopped crying and sat up. Shizuru held out her handkerchief, but I declined and pulled out my own from my jacket pocket.

"What are you going to do now? Are you going to tell this other person how you feel about them?" Shizuru inquired.

"I think it's best for me to stay single forever and never tell that person the truth. I'd probably end up hurting her as well," I wallowed in my self-pity.

Shizuru started to reply and after seeing the look on my face, decided to remain silent. I stayed true to my promise…for almost three months, but it was Shizuru's fault I ended up breaking it.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: **Sunrise owns My-HiME and its characters. I own this twisted tale of love and revenge.

**A/N:** This is a three chapter one-shot. Sometimes the darkness within even scares me.

* * *

**Hell Hath No Fury**

Now that I was single, I was able to spend all my free time with Shizuru. I thought it impossible, but we got closer. She helped me get through the rough times when my guilt wouldn't let up. I couldn't have wished for a better best friend.

One day, Shizuru and I decided to go to the local lesbian club during the day to shoot some pool. As usual, the place was nearly empty, just the way I liked it when I shot pool. Shizuru went to rack up the balls and I went to the bar to get us some drinks. While I was paying for the drinks, I noticed a woman talking to Shizuru while she racked the balls. It didn't bother me, until I realized, from my best friend's body language, the woman was hitting on her and it was clearly unwanted.

"Hey," I said as I placed our drinks down on the table next to the pool table.

The woman hitting on Shizuru ignored me.

"Honey, it's your break," Shizuru said to me.

'Honey' was our code word to let the other know she needed help with unwanted attention. I walked over and put myself between Shizuru and the bothersome woman. I wrapped my arm around Shizuru's waist and kissed her passionately, and then I glared at the bothersome woman.

"Hey, no problem, I didn't know she was with you," the bothersome woman backed off.

I glared at the retreating woman until I felt it safe to turn my attentions back to Shizuru. I looked at her and realized I still had my arm wrapped around her waist. I blushed and quickly released her. I broke the first rack, but was clearly distracted and lost the game.

"It's not like you to lose. Do you have something on your mind?" Shizuru teased.

I glared at her from under my eyes and racked the balls for the next game. She broke this rack. I was winning this game, until Shizuru, with a couple of drinks in her, started flirting with me.

"Natsuki-chan, I never knew you were such a good kisser. I can still feel that kiss you gave me," Shizuru teased, as she ran her index finger against her lips.

I growled a response. "You're cheating Shizuru," I said after missing my shot.

She walked behind me and ran her finger along my shoulders, "Fufufu, no I'm not," she purred.

I could feel the heat rise in my face and something else happening a bit further south. She missed her shot. As I was lining up my shot, she came up behind me, wrapped one arm around my waist, the other arm around my upper chest, pulled me into her and bit my ear.

With that, I could feel what little self-control I had left abandon me. I pushed all the remaining balls on the table into the pockets, grabbed Shizuru, and left the club.

Once outside, I was able to regain my composure. Shizuru, on the other hand, was just getting started.

"I'm hungry. Let's go get something to eat," I suggested.

Shizuru leaned close to my ear and purred, "Ara, can I suggest something for you to _eat_?"

I gently pushed her away, "You get black coffee."

She grabbed my hand and held it as we walked to the café.

Once seated in the café, I realized I wasn't all that hungry, so I ordered a Crème Brulee and an Espresso. Shizuru ordered the Whipped Chocolate Cloud and tea. I wolfed down my dessert. Shizuru lingered over her Whipped Chocolate Cloud…on purpose. She put on quite a show eating her dessert and I was her captive audience.

When we left the café, I was so worked up from watching Shizuru finish her whipped chocolate; I knew I needed to choose the next activity very carefully, so I wouldn't do anything I would regret later. I considered taking Shizuru home to her place, but how would I explain her drunken state to her family?

We needed to kill time until Shizuru sobered up. I wracked my brain for a solution and decided to take her to the mountain shrine for a long walk. I figured being in such a religious place would deter any impure thoughts. I considered walking all the way up the mountain to the shrine and in my current state, I probably could have, but I couldn't do that to Shizuru. We walked back to get my car, once again, Shizuru held my hand the entire walk.

As I helped her into the passenger seat, she managed to wrap her arms around my neck and kiss my throat before I closed the door. Shizuru finally passed out on the drive up to the shrine. I thought about turning around, but something compelled me forward.

I stepped out of the car and was immediately hit with the crispness in the air. Shizuru was still sleeping, so I decided to let her sleep and went to pay my respects. I placed my offering in the box, bowed, and entered the shrine. After paying my respects, I returned to the car, expecting to find Shizuru still asleep, but she was gone. I looked around for her, but couldn't find her. I settled down on the steps to the shrine and waited for her to return. She returned about five minutes later and quite sober.

"I had to use the bathroom," she apologized.

"Well, you've sobered up, so we don't need to take that walk anymore. Do you want to skip the walk?"

"If it is alright with you, I would like to still take a walk."

"Sure, let's go," I started down the path that ran around the shrine grounds.

Shizuru caught up with me and tentatively took my hand. I looked down at her hand, shrugged my shoulders, and held her hand. She gave me a huge smile.

We walked in silence for almost half the path, content being in each other's company. When we arrived at the bench overlooking the city, I sat down. Shizuru sat next to me. She was painfully beautiful in the setting sunlight. All the love I had been repressing for the past three months was forcing its way to the surface. I was being made to deal with it, whether I was ready to or not.

I was seated in my usual position with my right arm resting along the top of the bench's back. Shizuru tentatively moved into me, wrapped her arms around me, and rested her head near my collarbone. For a moment, my emotions clashed with my common sense and immobilized me. The scent of Shizuru's perfume answered all my questions and quelled all my doubts. I wrapped my right arm around her and held her close. She looked up me and I just knew I was in love. I leaned down and lightly kissed her lips.

"Shizuru, I love you," I told her for the very first time.

"Natsuki, I love you too."

I had never been this happy in my life, so every so often, doubts crept in. Shizuru knew whenever I felt doubtful and quelled them.

I introduced her to my family and my family adored her almost as much as I. She loved them as well. Mother even encouraged us to live together, so at the end of our first year at University, we moved into an apartment together.

* * *

The middle of our second year, I began to see less and less of Shizuru, even though we lived together. She was spending a lot of time with Sakai-sensei, her Philosophy professor. 

One night, my good friends, Chie and Aoi, a lesbian couple, decided I needed to go drinking with them, so they picked me up and dragged me to the club. All three of us were toasted after our third round.

"Hey, where's Shizuru tonight?" Aoi asked, as it finally dawned on her.

"Where do you think?" I replied sarcastically.

"Sakai-sensei…" Chie sighed. "That professor is a menace to all young women."

"It's too bad Shizuru…" Aoi began and cut herself short when she realized she might disclose too much.

"Too bad Shizuru…what?" I pressed.

"Nothing," Aoi stammered.

"Aoi…spill it!" I demanded.

"It's too bad Shizuru is Sakai-sensei's chosen pet this year." Aoi finished sadly.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I yelled and stood threateningly above Aoi.

Chie stood between me and Aoi. "Please don't scare my girlfriend like that," she said as she eased me back onto my barstool.

"Natsuki, didn't you know about Sakai-sensei's reputation?" Aoi asked genuinely surprised.

"Apparently not," I replied sarcastically.

"Every year, Sakai-sensei chooses one young woman to be her pet for the year. After the year, it's over," Chie stated evenly.

"Yeah, it's a well-known fact around University. Even the school board knows about it, but they turn a blind eye because Sakai-sensei is such a popular professor," Aoi added.

"I wonder if Shizuru is aware of this." Chie wondered out loud.

"I doubt it or she wouldn't be involved in this," I answered.

"Someone should tell her," Aoi said excitedly.

"Tell her what? Tell her that her most precious sensei is a wolf in sheep's clothing who only wants to use her sexually and will discard her at the end of the year?" I spat.

"Natsuki is right. No one can tell Shizuru. She'd never believe it," Chie agreed.

"What are you going to do Natsuki?" Aoi asked concerned.

"What can I do?" I said defeated.

I drank until the sharp pain in my chest was a dull throb. Chie and Aoi escorted me home. As we were fumbling with the keys, Shizuru opened the front door, so Chie and Aoi handed me off to her.

"Natsuki, you are drunk!" Shizuru accused.

"What was your first clue?" I slurred sarcastically.

"Why are you drunk?" Shizuru asked with her hands on her hips.

"Because I drank alcohol…LOTS of it," I slurred.

I staggered to the bedroom, trying to block out the sound of Shizuru's voice.

"I cannot talk to you like this," Shizuru yelled with resigned indignation from the living room.

"Fine, then shut the hell up," I yelled from the bedroom.

"NANI?" Shizuru yelled from the bedroom doorway.

"I said, shut the hell up," I slurred and flopped onto the bed.

"Natsuki, you have NEVER spoken to me like this," Shizuru said softly as she hugged me.

I looked up into Shizuru's eyes and all my bravado dissipated. I grabbed her and held on tightly as I broke down crying.

"Natsuki, what is wrong?" Shizuru asked.

"I love you," I repeated over and over, knowing this was all I could tell her.

Shizuru held me as I cried, but never once returned my sentiments.

The next morning, my aching head confirmed my hangover and the fact I didn't dream the events of last night. I tentatively made my way to the bathroom and showered. I opened the closet for some clothes and was shocked to find Shizuru's side cleared out. Panicked, I checked the dressers. Everything was gone! I ran to the living room and in the kitchen, I found her note.

_Natsuki,_

_I wanted to talk to you last night, but your drunken condition made it impossible. I am very sorry. I am in love with another woman._

_Shizuru_

I crumpled up the note in my fist and threw it across the living room. My heart felt as if it were being torn apart. All the blood drained from my body. I collapsed on the living room floor and curled up into a ball. I stayed there on the floor until the next day.

The sunlight shone through the living room window and woke me. I stretched and prayed yesterday was just a bad dream, but the crumpled note on the floor confirmed my worse nightmare. I stood under the scalding hot shower for a long time, hoping to wash away my heartbreak. When the water started to run cold, I got out and dressed. I called Chie and Aoi.

"Hello," Chie answered.

"She left me," I informed her.

"NANI?" Chie exclaimed. Her show of emotion took me by surprise. I heard her call to Aoi to pick up the extension.

"Hello," Aoi said.

"Shizuru left Natsuki," Chie said.

"Nani?" Aoi's voice went up a few octaves.

"Yes, she left yesterday. She left me a note," I informed them.

"Hang in there. We'll be right over," Aoi said and I heard them both hang up.

A few minutes later, I heard them knocking at my front door.

"Did you two fly here?" I asked shocked at how quickly they arrived.

"Yeah, we used Chie's broom," Aoi replied sarcastically.

I smiled brightly and she smiled back. I hugged Aoi tightly. The three of us sat on the couch and talked. I showed them Shizuru's note.

"Wow, a woman of very few words," Chie stated flatly.

"Well, you know Shizuru will be back at the end of the year," Aoi tried to find the positive side.

"Great! I get to pick up the shattered pieces Sakai-sensei leaves in her wake," I growled.

"Someone's going to have to, because Shizuru will be a mess," Chie said.

"I know. I know," I put my head in my hands.

"Too bad there wasn't a way to get back at Sakai-sensei?" Aoi wondered out loud.

"Aoi, stop that," Chie reprimanded her.

"She's right. I wish there were a way for me to get back at Sakai-sensei and stop her from doing this to more young women," I stated coldly.

"What can we do? She's a professor. We're just students," Aoi sighed.

This revelation renewed my disposition. I felt wonderful and hungry.

"Hey, I'm hungry. Let's go get something to eat," I suggested happily.

Chie and Aoi stared incredulously at me.

"C'mon, let's go," I pulled on my jacket and motioned for them to follow.

I was happily eating my food with Chie and Aoi still giving me incredulous looks, when _they_ walked into the café.

"Look what the cat dragged in," I said as I took a bite of my sandwich.

Chie and Aoi turned around to see Sakai-sensei and Shizuru enter the café arm in arm.

"Oh…my…god," Aoi blurted out.

"I can't believe they're _here_," Chie said shaking her head.

"It's a free country," I answered flatly.

"Are you okay?" Aoi asked concerned.

"I'm fine," I assured Aoi and continued to eat my food, never once looking up in their direction.

"Sakai-sensei is growing pretty bold to be seen in public with her pet," Chie stated.

"Hey Chie, would you please not refer to Shizuru as a 'pet?' Thanks," I said and took another bite of my sandwich.

"Oh, sorry," Chie apologized.

Of course, they were seated in the booth across from us. I made sure I didn't look up in their direction, until I was ready to leave.

"That was delicious. I was famished," I stated happily as I put my napkin in my empty plate.

I waited for Chie and Aoi to finish their food and as we were leaving, I finally looked in Shizuru's direction. When my eyes met hers, she blushed and smiled weakly. I looked through her with no expression of recognition on my face. When I looked into Sakai-sensei's eyes, I conveyed all my hatred for her and she slightly jumped at the sight. I followed Chie and Aoi out the café.

"Wow Natsuki, you were really cool back there," Aoi stated excitedly.

"You scared Sakai-sensei pretty good too," Chie said happily.

I just smiled and plotted my revenge against Sakai-sensei.

The end of the year came and went with no news of Shizuru, so I concluded, and half-heartedly hoped, Sakai-sensei had a change of heart.

* * *

The day after the new school year began, my telephone rang. 

"Hello?" I asked.

"Have you heard?" Aoi asked excitedly.

"Heard what?"

"Sakai-sensei has already chosen her new pet for the year and it's a first year!" Aoi gushed.

"What about Shizuru? How is she?" I asked concerned.

"We haven't heard anything," Chie said.

"Keep your eyes and ears open," I asked.

"Okay," they both said in unison and hung up.

I didn't hear anything for two weeks.

* * *

One day, on the way to my next class from Computer Lab, I took a detour to the cafeteria to get some tea. I was standing in line waiting for my tea when a familiar voice came from behind me. 

"Brisk day calls for hot tea," said the sweet voice behind me.

"Yes, it just called to me," I answered without turning around.

"Ano, let me get that," she offered.

I turned, smiled, and said, "Thank you." I picked up my tea and began to walk away.

"Natsuki…," Shizuru began.

"Too much water under the bridge," I stated flatly and continued to walk away.

"Can you stay and talk?" Shizuru almost pleaded.

I thought it over, smiled, and motioned for her to have a seat. We sat there in awkward silence for a moment until I began.

"I know what happened and why you left," I stated flatly.

"How did you know?" Shizuru asked surprised.

"The night I came home drunk, earlier in the bar, Chie and Aoi informed me of Sakai-sensei's little yearly game. I knew who you left me for and why, but also knew how badly it would end for you. At the end of the year, I tried to find out if you were okay, but you dropped out of sight." I informed her flatly and drank some of my tea.

Shizuru stared at me incredulous, "Why did you not warn me?"

"As I told Chie and Aoi that night when they told me to warn you, would you have believed me?" I replied.

Shizuru hung her head, "Probably not."

"I _had_ to let the nightmare play itself out," I informed her sadly. I set my tea down on the table and continued, "As I told Chie and Aoi, the only thing I can do is be there for you afterwards, if you needed me."

I held my arms open.

Shizuru stared at me incredulous, her mouth hung open a little. She began to cry, flew into my arms, wrapped her arms around my neck, and hugged me tightly.

"I love you Natsuki," Shizuru managed to say through her sobs.

"I love you too Shizuru," I said and hugged her tight.

I forgave Shizuru the day I decided to seek revenge against Sakai-sensei, so it felt to me as if we were never apart those eight months. It took our friends a bit longer before they forgave Shizuru, but they eventually came around.

As our life together returned to normal, I began to put my revenge plan in motion.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: **Sunrise owns My-HiME and its characters. I own this twisted tale of love and revenge.

**A/N:**This is a three chapter one-shot, which means this is the last chapter and there is no more. I strongly suggest reading something by either ShotgunNeko or Hofftailing to help lighten up after this.

* * *

**Hell Hath No Fury**

Without telling anyone, I transferred into Sakai-sensei's Philosophy class mid-year. I knew she would not remember me from last year, so I didn't need to recruit anyone to help me. Through my research, I found out what type of girl Sakai-sensei likes; how to wear my hair, how to do my make-up, and even what perfume to wear.

"You wish to transfer into my class mid-year?" Sakai-sensei asked a bit skeptical.

"Yes Sakai-sensei. I heard you are the best teacher for this subject," I stroked her ego and flirted outrageously.

"Hmmm…okay. I'll make an exception this time and let you join the class, but you have a lot to catch up on," she signed my transfer request.

"I'm sure you'll do your best to help me catch up," I purred. The ear-to-ear grin on Sakai-sensei's face confirmed the mouse found and likes the cheese.

That night in bed, Shizuru lay with her head on my chest as I ran my fingers through her hair.

"Ara, has Natsuki changed her perfume?"

"Yes. I thought I'd give this one a try. Do you like it?"

"I do not. It reminds me of Sakai-sensei."

"Shizuru, it was kind of expensive, so I'll have to use it for awhile. I'm sorry."

Shizuru just sighed and hugged me tightly.

* * *

I already took and passed Philosophy with flying colors, so Sakai-sensei's class was a cake-walk. I could have done the assignments in my sleep. This allowed me to challenge Sakai-sensei in class. I knew this would grab and hold her attention. 

"However, Sakai-sensei, that theory is full of holes and would not hold up in a debate." I arrogantly challenged something Sakai-sensei quoted as fact.

Thus began the seductive dance of sensei and student. She asked me to remain after class to discuss the matter further, but the appearance of her new pet gave me an out.

"Perhaps another time," I said seductively as I sashayed out the classroom door.

Later the same day, I received a telephone call at home as I was coming out of the shower. I find I need more showers now that I'm dealing with Sakai-sensei. She makes me feel dirty.

"Hey, did you hear, Sakai-sensei just dumped her new pet," Aoi excitedly delivered this news.

"Why?" I asked, trying to remain nonchalant.

"It seems she is pursuing a new transfer student. That's all I know."

"Keep me posted, okay?" I cut the call short when I heard Shizuru's key in the front door.

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye."

Shizuru came in and immediately asked, "Who was that?"

"Aoi," I answered and returned to the bathroom to finish drying my hair.

"What did she want?" Shizuru asked from the kitchen.

"She wanted to tell me Sakai-sensei dropped her latest pet for some transfer student," I replied, trying to maintain an even tone in my voice.

Shizuru didn't respond, so I figured she didn't hear me, didn't care, or is really upset. I had my towel over my head and vigorously drying my hair when Shizuru's voice startled me.

"Another shower?" she asked.

"What?"

"This makes your second shower today."

"Are you keeping track of them now?" I teased.

"No, but I noticed you have been taking more of them lately. Usually this means one thing…you are having an affair."

"What? No. I'm not having an affair," I said defensively.

"Why are you taking so many showers? Why have you switched from men's cologne to women's perfume? Why have you changed your hairstyle?" she accused.

I knew I was busted, so I decided rather than lie to Shizuru I would have to tell her the truth.

"Shizuru, please sit," I led her to our bed.

Tears began to roll down her cheeks, so I reassured her, "Shizuru, it's not what you're thinking, so please stop crying."

"Really?" she asked, her tone begging for reassurance.

"Really, it's not what you're thinking," I smiled.

I came clean and told her all about my revenge plan against Sakai-sensei for hurting her, turning my life upside down, and to stop her from hurting any more young women.

Shizuru sat silent for a long time before she spoke. By the time she spoke, I was sure she was going to lecture me.

"Natsuki, I do not condone revenge in any form for any reason," she began.

I could feel the blood drain from my body and my heart sink.

"I feel anyone who hurts others deliberately will get their just punishment. Bachi is a powerful force," she continued.

I stopped listening and stared at my lap dejected.

"I am sure Sakai-sensei will get what is coming to her for hurting so many women, but considering how slowly bachi works, I will not be around to see it and would like to see her get hers," she concluded.

I looked up into her smiling face, lunged forward, wrapped my arms around her neck, and kissed her passionately. As I lay in her arms, she asked me to elaborate on the details of my plan.

With Shizuru's blessing and promise to keep this just between us, I put my plan into overdrive.

* * *

Sakai-sensei asked me to stay after class yet again after another vigorous in-class 'discussion.' This one sent her over the top and I could see her desire oozing from every pore. I declined her invitation yet again, but this time she wasn't taking 'no' for an answer. She closed and locked the classroom door. I locked eyes with her and teased her further. 

"You're such a tease," she said as she caressed my cheek.

I hopped up on her desk and seductively crossed my legs, letting my short skirt slide up my thigh. She looked down at my bare thigh, moved closer to me, ran her hand up it, and kissed me roughly.

"Sakai-sensei, not here," I playfully pushed her off me.

"You're such a tease," she said hoarsely.

"Meet me in the Physical Education equipment room after school today," I said as I slipped by her and out the door.

I waited for Sakai-sensei in the Physical Education equipment room. She was right on time and raring to go. I was sitting on one of the low counters with my legs crossed when she entered the room.

"You're on time," I teased.

"Did you think I wouldn't come?" she asked.

"No, I knew you would _come_…" I purred.

She took me in her arms and kissed me roughly.

"My, my Sakai-sensei, you're an eager beaver…" I reached between her legs and felt her wetness.

She roughly ran her hand up my thigh, under my skirt, and discovered I wasn't wearing any panties.

"What a naughty girl," she teased and before she could enter me, I grabbed her hand.

"Not so fast Sakai-sensei," I teased.

She was so busy kissing my neck; she didn't hear the door to the Physical Education equipment room open.

I saw Kanzaki-sensei enter the room, unzip his fly, reach inside, and pull it out. While Sakai-sensei was busy kissing my neck, I removed her panties. I gave Kanzaki-sensei the green light and he entered her from behind. She tried to stop him, but I held her with one arm and put my other hand over her mouth. Sakai-sensei struggled against us both, but was outmatched. While Kanzaki-sensei screwed her from behind, I hissed in her ear.

"I just wanted you to know how it feels to be screwed by a professor without your consent. I hope you're enjoying this Sakai-sensei. I know I am." I gave her an insane smile.

After Kanzaki-sensei came inside Sakai-sensei, he collapsed against her and murmured how much he loved her. It was turning my stomach. She struggled to throw him off of her, to no avail.

After he recuperated enough to get off Sakai-sensei and pull up his fly, I reminded him he was not done. Kanzaki-sensei protested he didn't want to do what we previously agreed, but I reminded him of our agreement. He sighed deeply and pulled his fly back down.

By now, Sakai-sensei figured out what I was talking about and started to violently struggle against my hold on her, but I was much stronger than her and was able to maintain control. I removed my hand from Sakai-sensei's mouth right before Kanzaki-sensei entered her other opening, so I could hear her scream.

I slipped out from under Sakai-sensei, kissed her on the cheek, and hissed in her ear.

"Now you know what it feels like to be truly fucked."

As I left I could hear Sakai-sensei screaming for Kanzaki-sensei to stop.

* * *

I was getting out of the shower when I was startled by Shizuru standing in the bathroom doorway. 

"Hi," I said sheepishly.

"Is it over?" she asked.

"Yes, it's over. This is the last multiple shower I will have for a long time," I began to dry my hair.

"I heard Sakai-sensei's screams," Shizuru whispered.

I incredulously looked at her, "You weren't supposed to be there!" I reprimanded her.

"Why was she screaming? What did you do to her?"

I refused to answer her and continued drying my hair.

"NATSUKI! Tell me what you did to her?" Shizuru screamed.

"You don't want to know," I assured her.

"What did YOU do to cause those blood-curdling screams?" she demanded.

"I didn't do anything," I said honestly.

"What happened in that room?" Shizuru grabbed me by my upper arms.

"Shizuru, it would be best if you didn't know," I tried to convince her to stop asking.

"NATSUKI! I want to know what YOU did to Sakai-sensei to cause her to scream like that!" Shizuru was unrelenting.

"I didn't do ANYTHING. Kanzaki-sensei did," I relented and gave in.

"Kanzaki-sensei? You never mentioned his involvement," she looked at me confused.

"I wanted Sakai-sensei to know what it felt like to be truly fucked, so…" I elaborated reluctantly.

I knew the moment it dawned on Shizuru what went on in that room, by the mixed look of disgust, shock, and anger.

"HOW COULD YOU DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT?" she screamed.

"Kanzaki-sensei has been in love with Sakai-sensei since they attended University together. I just wanted to see someone's dream come true," I offered lamely as justification for the heinous act I orchestrated against Sakai-sensei.

For some bizarre reason, this worked and it diffused Shizuru's anger.

* * *

We hadn't spoken about the matter since the day it happened three months ago, until I received a telephone call from Aoi. 

"Hello?"

"Natsuki, did you hear? Sakai-sensei and Kanzaki-sensei are getting married next month. It seems he got her pregnant," Aoi voice glowed with this news. "Funny thing is I don't remember them ever dating or her even showing the least bit of interest in men. Oh well…"

"Thank you for the news Aoi. I'll let Shizuru know. Bye," I hung up the telephone as Shizuru entered our apartment with a few groceries.

"Ara, news?" Shizuru inquired as she headed for the kitchen.

"Kanzaki-sensei and Sakai-sensei are getting married next month. Seems she's pregnant with his child," I responded flatly.

Shizuru went in the kitchen and started to put the groceries away. Since she had just a few groceries, I thought it would be best for me to leave the room. I was heading toward the bedroom when she stopped me.

"Are you going to help me put away the groceries?"

"There's only a few, so I figured you don't need my help," I answered sheepishly.

"Come here and help me," she ordered.

"Yes Shizuru," I resigned myself to the punishment I figured I would be getting in the kitchen.

I helped her put away all the groceries with no incident, so I headed for the bedroom after putting the last item away.

"Where are you going?" she asked sternly.

"I'm done, so I…" I started.

"Come back here. We need to start dinner."

I reluctantly returned to the kitchen. She told me to stand by the stove and stir the contents of a large pot. While I was stirring the pot, she came up behind me.

"So, Sakai-sensei's pregnancy is the final piece? Do you think it will insure that she will stop messing around with her female students?" Shizuru asked in my ear.

"Yes, I hope it will stop her from future incidences with her female students, especially if she has a female child," I found it difficult to maintain an even tone.

Shizuru was scaring me.

"Natsuki, are you scared?" Shizuru whispered innocently in my ear.

"Yes," I whispered.


End file.
